


Chemistry Test

by Chlodovech



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Text Messages, bad language, school suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlodovech/pseuds/Chlodovech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami needs to study, and Aomine is a nuisance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry Test

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo sorry for the shitty sumary, but I wasn't expecting this fanfic. At all. I was supposed to continue my other fanfic, but then I kinda of lost control and ended up writing a new one. Well, at least I hope you guys like it! As always, I'm sorry for typos and odd written sentences, since I'm not an English speaker, ehe.

 

**From: Aomine**

**hey moron. wanna play a one-on-one?**

 

**From: Kagami**

**i'm busy asshole. you should be doing ur school assignments right now. tests are coming, u know?**

 

**From: Aomine**

**nah. too much effort. so, are we gonna play?**

 

**From: Kagami**

**didn't i tell you i'm busy? leave me alone**

 

**From: Aomine**

**don't try to fool me. i know u wanna play, but we can also play another different type of game ;)**

 

**From: Kagami**

**shut the fuck up bastard!** **  
**

 

Kagami was, right now, as red as a tomato staring at his cellphone with a big frown. Aomine was unbelievable...

He heard another beep and with a deep sigh, opened the new message.

 

**From: Aomine**

**c'mon kagami, it's just a game. you also need to take a break, dont you? so how about you leave these notebooks for a moment and open the door for me?**

 

Kagami widened his eyes, in shock. What was that bastard talking about? But suddenly he heard a low tud on the door followed by an annoyed voice. A voice he knew too well.

"I didn't know you were so slow, Bakagami. Open the door!"

He couldn't believe in it.

Without a second thought, he stood up and walked to the door, touching the door knob, feeling the cold of the metal for a moment before twisting it, slowly, almost afraid to see what was in the other side.

"Finally. Why did you take so long?"

And right before him, with glowing midnight eyes and the usual scowl, Aomine stood in his perfect tan. Damn, sometimes Kagami wondered if his skin could sparkle, because even in the faintest rays of sun of the morning, that guy looked handsome.

"... What are you doing here?" he asked a few seconds later, after recovering from his shock.

"I brought food." the other said and raised the plastic bag he was carrying. Kagami didn't even notice it.

"But why?"

Aomine stared at him for a moment, puzzled, and then rolled his eyes.

"Why, you ask" he gave a deep sigh. "Why would your boyfriend be doing standing in front of your door, with food and his glorious presence if not to check on the bastard that kept avoiding him the whole day because of some chemistry test stuff?" he then smirked, taking a step foward and closing the distance between their faces. Deep blue eyes studied mahoganys, finding legitime surprise on them. He gave a chuckle. "It was also kinda lonely in my room with those maganizes, so what about you let me in and then cook us some food, while I make you company?" his voice sounded husky and Kagami could feel the hot breath agaisnt his lips.

He knew too well what type of company Aomine intended to make him.

They stared at each other a little longer before Kagami opened the door, giving the bluenette's way into his apartment.

"At least I hope you brought enough food, asshole."

But that didn't stop him to welcome his bastard of boyfriend.

"I'm not crazy in spending money in food with you, jerk. These are just snacks while you make me teriyaki burguers." he laughed while taking off his shoes.

Now it was time for the red-headed roll his eyes. Aomine just came over to take him from one task to throw him in another. He closed the door with a low thud and followed the dark-skinned boy, who was casually drinking milk from the carton in his kitchen.

"You're an ass." Kagami growled while taking out the groceries from the plastic bag.

"Thanks. I find yours pretty fine too." he said in a devilish grin and groped on the redheads cheeks.

"Fucking stop—"

As he turned around to face him, Kagami felt soft lips agaisnt his, in a long peck. Then, a wet tongue ran through his lips, like the other was tasting him like a delicious candy, a big hand gripping his red locks and slender, tanned fingers caressing his nape.

He hated Aomine so much. The guy knew every sweet spot of his body.

Aomine nibbled his lower lip before letting him go, a malicious grin resting on the corner of his mouth.

"Be quickly, Taiga. We have a lot to do tonight." he murmured in a husky voice, and made his way to the sofa, laying there comfortably and turning on the TV.

Notebooks and books were still waiting for Kagami to return, scattered around his table. He glanced at them for a while, chemical formulas all throughout the pages,  and then to the bluenette on his sofa, sprawled lazily like a big cat and watching a NBA match, his t shirt rolled up just enough to show the skin of his stomach.

He finished taking the groceries out with a deep sigh.

"You're so fucked, Kagami Taiga..."

 

 

**From: Aomine**

**hey. how was it?**

**From: Kagami**

**horrible.**

 

**From: Aomine**

**c'mon, it shouldn't have been that bad**

**From: Kagami**

**it's all your fault. if you hadn't bothered me yesterday i would have gone well on the test. now i have to take a replacement**

**From: Aomine**

**oh fuck**

 

 

Kagami growled angrily, scaring a couple of girls that were walking near him.

Aomine was such an asshole. What was he thinking when he decided to go out with that guy?

"I must have lost my mind."

He walked another two blocks when his phoned bepped again. He ignored it, still mad that he would have to take another chemistry test because of the bastard. After some more steps he heard another beep and this time he angrily snatched the phone from his pocket.

 

 

**From: Aomine**

**look, i'm not good with chemistry... hell, i ain't good with anything that has to do with numbers and formulas, but i can borrow you satsuki's notes. they always help me, u know.**

 

**From: Aomine**

**and i can bring you majiburgers too, if this helps**

 

Kagami glanced at his phone, a bit shocked again. Did he really read that? Aomine was trying to make up with him? He reread the texts again and smiled slightly when he realized the guy was really trying to help.

 

**From: Kagami**

**aww ur not gonna cook for me? ):**

**From: Aomine**

**only if you wanna die or smth**

 

The red-head gave a small chuckle. Well, at least it was something. He was about to reply him when another beep came, and he curiously opened it.

 

**From: Aomine**

**btw, it was delicious yesterday.**

**From: Kagami**

**ah, i had little meat in the fridge, so i couldn't make more burgers**

**From: Aomine**

**i'm talking about you.**

 

His building was just a few steps away when Taiga stopped. Another beep.

 

**From: Aomine**

**study well and get a good grade. if you do so, i'll give you a reward. a very good one, actually.**

 

He was frozen in his spot, his breath caught in his throat. In just a minute, another beep.

 

**From: Aomine**

**shit, kagami. i'm already horny.**

 

He closed his phone and stuck it into his pocket, turning to walk to the building complex. He climbed the stairs to his floor, walked to the door, unlocked it and entered his apartment. In the big living room, his table still had the chemistry books of last night, untouched. 

He ran a hand through his fiery hair and grabbed the book again, a slight smile on his lips as he studied the formulas.

For now, the thought to have Aomine under him in a mess of moans and groans and his beautiful tanned skin all sweaty would be enough. But soon...

Kagami smirked. "You're so fucked, Aomine."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate Chemistry oh my god. Thank God my test is just next week. :'-) And I shamelessly have a thing for Aomine's skin. Damn that boy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any kudos or comments?


End file.
